Chatmod-box
__NOWYSIWYG__ I know I'm a week or two behind, but here's the thread you've all been waiting for. I have a mass nomination for 12 chat-mod candidates. This isn't set in stone, but I'm thinking that we may accept the three candidates with the highest score as new chat moderators (there will further discussion of this in the future). I have promised a mass nomination for the admin candidates as well, but that thread is still in the making and should be posted in the next couple weeks. These are the minimum requirements for a chatmoderator, according to our ;Chat Moderator :The user must have been on the wiki for at least 3 months prior to the application. :The user must have a total of at least 400 edits. :The user must consistently be on chat. All of the candidates meet the time and edit requirements, and thus, the number of days (using December 1, 2015 as the end-date) and number of edits in their nomination boxes below are not representative of the user's qualifications to be a chat moderator. There are some other factors to consider (Special thanks to Proud-Dust for this list) *'Adaptability' - To be a chatmod is to go through the stress of dealing with your power and the consequences borne from it. You must realize that you will likely accumulate stress and negativity, due to being the one making hard choices following the rules. *'Assertiveness' - We can't have a mod who's afraid to get into a conflict just because they don't want to hurt feelings or don't want to be a "busy-body". You are a chatmod, you are the law, the rules. You cannot refuse to put your foot down. Feelings are going to be hurt. Your position as chatmod is to prevent as much of that as possible. *'Availability' - a chatmod must be available as much as possible. A chatmod who rarely comes onto chat is an ultimately ineffective one. They must monitor as much rule-breaking behavior as possible. If a chatmod is not there, how should we expect anyone else to keep order and rules? *'Decency' - To be a chatmod means just as much to help people in chat with their problems if they ask or request it. They should be the shoulder people lean on in misery. *'Impartiality' - A chatmod cannot choose her/his friends in a conflict involving them because of their relationship. In a position of chatmodship, you must give right and wrong equal rewards, regardless of status. A good act does not wash out the bad, nor the bad act the good. *'Pleasantries' - Manners and people skills is the lifeblood of chatmods. If you can't behave without acting like a prick and a half, then you'll make a very hated and ineffective chatmod. Just because you CAN put your foot down doesn't mean you have the right to twist your heel. *'Professionalism' - Being calm and collected in the face of conflict. We can't have mods going half-cocked and yelling when their tempers are flared. That's not a mod, that's a user with more power than the average. *'Responsibility' - To be a chatmod is to accept your position carries certain responsibilities. They should be demanded of you, not asked. When you take the mantle of chatmod, you must realize that doing your job is an obligation of position, not something you can say 'I don't want to'. Make sure when voting that you keep these things in mind. An ideal chatmod can encompass all of these qualities. An ideal chatmod is also a user that other users feel comfortable around and that users can trust will have their best interests in mind. They should be fair and graceful, and lift others up, even though they may need to put their foot down from time to time. The polls work on 5 levels. There is a Yes!!!, Yes, No Opinion, No, and No!!!. The Yes!!! and No!!! are weighted extra. USE THESE IN MODERATION. It is better to stick to the Yes and No unless you have a very strong opinion. The No Opinion is a neutral answer. I have developed a formula that will tally the votes and weigh them, and then return a percentage between 0 and 1. The users with the highest percentages will win. | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |}